


Rest Up

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Laslow/Azura technically as well, M/M, but not the main focus, i paired Leo with Selena so Forrest has red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: A short Forrest/Shigure fic revolving over the need to take a break and sleep. And Laslow being a Dad(tm).





	Rest Up

**Author's Note:**

> First Fire Emblem fic  
> Hope i did okay

The library was normally his father’s place to hide out in but when Forrest saw the dark circles under Shigure’s eyes and sluggish movements, he nearly tugged the taller male’s arm off when he led him to the room.

“Why here?” Shigure asked, his voice quiet but there was a hint of amusement hidden in it.

“No on but father ever comes in here unless they are accompanying him so its a quiet place to hide for a bit. Come here.” Forrest was quick to pull the other over to the large seating arrangement and promptly sat down. When Shigure merely stared at him with a smile, he huffed and yet again tugged his friend down onto the couch. “You’re incredibly dense when you want to be, Shigure.”

“What are you talking about, Forrest?” There was a chuckle in his tone now as Shigure started to fight the exhaustion off.

“Lay down.”

“What?” Now there was surprise and confusion in both tone and expression. “Forrest, what if people come looking for us?”

“Then I tell them to leave. You need rest, Shigure. You’re running on autopilot. You almost ran into Sophie today at the stables head on even though she was talking to you.” Forrest gave him a stern look before he brought a hand up to cup Shigure’s left cheek gently. “You are going to run yourself ragged, Shi. At least take a nap.” He watched as the other fought against it for a moment before nuzzling into his hand as his eyes slipped shut. “Please. You’re worrying me.”

“M’sorry.” Shigure whispered before he turned his head a bit to press a kiss to his palm. Sighing tiredly, he shifted around until he was laying down with his head on Forrest’s lap. Looking up at the other, he smiled as he reached a hand up to stroke his cheek gently. “You’re too good to me, you know.”

“Nonsense. Now sleep. I’ll be here.” Forrest whispered as he laced their fingers together. He used his other hand to run his fingers through the other’s short locks and watched as he quickly fell asleep. “Rest well, my love.” He whispered before he let his eyes close to rest as well. 

They must have been asleep for a while before someone finally went looking for them. That someone being Laslow as he was worried where his son had disappeared to. He had asked around if anyone had seen him and a couple of people mentioned that Forrest had been leading him towards the library. _Smart move_ If anyone could get Shigure to at least lay down, it would be Forrest after all. And it was indeed Forrest who had gotten Shigure to not only relax, but sleep soundly. Laslow found the two of them passed out on one of the couches and couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way onto his lips. It was the most serene he’d seen his son in a very long time. Taking extra care to avoid waking either of them, he managed to find a couple of blankets and ever so carefully draped one over Shigure’s form before resting the other over Forrest’s shoulders. He wasn’t as careful as he had hoped and Forrest’s eyes snapped open at the slight disturbance and Laslow quickly put a finger to the boy’s lips to quiet him. He waved with his other hand before mouthing _Thank you_ to him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He was incredibly grateful for the young royal being able to handle his son in any way. Just as he was about to turn away and leave, he felt a hand grab his wrist lightly that made him turn back with a curious expression. 

_Any time_ Forrest mouthed back to him before he stifled a yawn, waving at Laslow tiredly.

Suppressing a chuckle, Laslow just smiled and adjusted the blanket over Forrest’s shoulders before he did turn to leave. Maybe he should stand guard outside so that none could bother them and let them rest a while longer. As soon as he had the door to the library shut, he spotted Leo not too far away near an alcove with a book in his hand and a careful eye on the door. He gave the prince a friendly wave before he was beckoned over and motioned to sit down on the extra seat. Fathers think alike huh?

No one went near the door until the next day when the library was empty.


End file.
